


You're not overprotective, You're jealous

by ladybugger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Destiel - Freeform, Dork, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, High School AU, M/M, Popular, Romance, Yaoi, bad boy, destiel au, geek, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugger/pseuds/ladybugger
Summary: Dean, you hear his name around school.Popular,Arrogant,Bad Boy,Dean.But to me he's:Hot,Sexy,Beautiful,Caring,Future Husband and Lover,Dean.My name is Castiel, I'm 16 but a senior because I skipped first grade, full of stupid snotty snails there.Dean, how do I know Dean? because I worship him, my friends, er I mean friend, think I'm a bit over my head, not because I'm gay and he's straight but because Joe thinks he's way out of my league.Other than Dean being in my school, I also happen to be his younger brother's tutor, he tells me all kinds of stuff about Dean and how he's so overprotective of him. That's super sexy, I wonder when we get married if he'll be protective of me? we could role play.Back to the subject, wait what was it? oh yeah Dean, D E A N, pronounced Sex God, this is how we end up falling in love, literally.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean, you hear his name around school.

Popular,

Arrogant,

Bad Boy,

Dean.

But to me he's:

Hot,

Sexy,

Beautiful,

Caring,

Future Husband and Lover,

Dean.

My name is Castiel, I'm 16 but a senior because I skipped first grade, full of stupid snotty snails there.

Dean, how do I know Dean? because I worship him, my friends, er I mean friend, think I'm a bit over my head, not because I'm gay and he's straight but because Joe thinks he's way out of my league.

Other than Dean being in my school, I also happen to be his younger brother's tutor, he tells me all kinds of stuff about Dean and how he's so overprotective of him. That's super sexy, I wonder when we get married if he'll be protective of me? we could role play.

Back to the subject, wait what was it? oh yeah Dean, D E A N, pronounced Sex God, this is how we end up falling in love, literally.

I don't think anyone in the school knows I'm gay, well except my friend Joe and she isn't really a person, more like a smurfette because she'd tiny and blonde. Also she's like 5'2 and I'm 5'11, that's 9 inches taller than her.

Here he comes, the Sex God, God of sexiness, future baby daddy, the hottest potato around, a mixture of Ian Somerhalders face, Zac Efron's body and Nick Bateman's sexual attractiveness, I bet he will be like Jensen Ackles or George Clooney or Robert Downey Jr in 20 or 30 years.

I leaned on my locker to keep myself from melting, today he's wearing a V neck white tee, denim tight jeans making his sculpted butt looks perfect like it is.

"oh God have mercy" I muttered under my breath as he passed right by me like I'm a ghost.

"you're drooling" I yelped at the sudden voice, I snapped my head back to see my best friend of 10 years, Joe, do you know what she said when I came out?

I was nervous like a whore in church, I feel like my body is drenched with sweat, she just asked me something but I didn't hear it, she seems to be in a good mood so I don't think she'll get mad that much, okay deep breath, I took in a big gulp of air and let it out after a few seconds "what's wrong Cas?" she asked and muttered "I-I'm g-g-gay" I took a big gulp after that and waited for her answer, she blinked twice repeatedly and then nodded with her bottom lip popped out "cool, so do you want pizza or chinese food?"

After that day I knew I could and never will lose her, I don't even want to.

We were walking to class together talking about last night's episode of Vampire Diaries, she likes Stephen and I like Damon, I liked the bad boys. Suddenly Joe bumped into a guy who stopped in front of her, she fell on the ground because of her hobbit like size and I held in my laughter.

"Joe, are you okay?" I said in between laughs but she glared at me.

"oh geez are you okay?" that voice, that hunky sexy voice, it was like music to my ears, sexy music.

Dean, he has a soft concern look in his eyes "let me help you" he said and reached out his arm to her and she held it without thinking, I know it's without thinking she would never do this to me if she knew, HOW COULD DEAN CHEAT ON ME WITH MY OWN BEST FRIEND maybe I'll spank him to teach him a lesson.

For some reason Dean was giving me strange stares and Joe looked red and holding her laughter. I looked at her confused and she suddenly burst into laughter.

"Um okay then, are you sure you're okay? hey are you new here?" he asked and she turned red "I'm fine thank you and um no I've been here for quite a while" he nodded and apologised once again and then left giving me one strange glance before leaving.

"You bitch" I said and bumped her with my shoulder and she giggled. "Sorry but I think he gave me a concussion" I rolled my eyes.

"Apology will be accepted if you tell me why you were laughing earlier" she giggled again, it's starting to get on my nerves.

"You said 'maybe I'll spank him to teach him a lesson' out loud" my jaw dropped on the floor and I felt like crying, I muttered a few curses under my breath "woah there sailor, don't worry" she giggled "and don't pout" she said tucking my lower lip to its normal position "I don't think he cares, I bet he forgot by now" she said and I sighed "I'll kill you if he doesn't" she rolled her eyes at me and put my arm in her looped one "we'll be late to class" she said as the warning bell rang.

I hear yelling, mom and dad must be up, hungover - again - "WHERE'S THAT SON OF A BITCH" I heard my dad yell in that sweet concerned voice of his, that'll be me, I sigh and close my laptop.

I check the clock which read 5 pm, I got back from school 2 hours ago and they were sleeping when I came back thank God for that. I put on a brave face and walked outside.

"Yes?" I say in a monotone voice "lose the attitude you asswipe" slurs my loving mother "make us food" she says and I sigh "okay" I mumble and go to the kitchen, I make them both scrambled eggs and pour OJ in glasses. When I get to the living room they were passed out, and right before I put the tray on the table, I tripped over an empty bottle of beer and everything spilled and broke. My mother and father shot awake and looked more angry than they ever were, my father grabbed a fistful of my front shirt and before I could say anything else he punched me and I stumbled back and gulped then he kicked me in the back with his foot, hard.

I was used to this so I barely feel it anymore, my mother took me by the hair and made me look at the mess. "YOU WILL CLEAN THIS SHIT UP BECAUSE I AM NOT YOUR MAID" she yelled and I nodded then she slapped me hard. They both left the house and I cleaned up without thinking, because if I think, my train of thought gets lost and I end up crying.

When I finished it was 6 pm and I had to go to Sam's, to tutor him. I hope Dean will be there too, I only started tutoring him 2 weeks ago, twice every week and on both days I haven't seen Dean.

I take my bike there and park outside, I ring the doorbell then I noticed my hands are all bloody, I probably cut myself while cleaning the mess and was in a hurry.

Sam's uncle, Bobby, opens the door and greets me "Hey son, how are you? " he says with a smile and I smile and reply back. "Sam will be down in a sec" he said and I nodded.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I ask and then Dean shows up before his uncle could answer. "Who's he? Is he Sam's date?" he said, staring at me threateningly, aww my boyfriend is protective.

"He's here to tutor him" Bobby said and then I saw Dean relax. "Can you show him to the bathroom?" his uncle asked him and Dean nodded, leading me to one at the end of the hall. "How old are you?" he asked and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "sixteen" I mumble and he nods.

"One move on my brother and I will torture you" he said, I like BDSM but he's getting a bit too harsh.

"What did you sa-" suddenly his eyes widened "you're that weird kid who hung around that hot girl that fell today?" he said and I pursed my lip into a straight line "I really gotta go" I say and close the bathroom door behind me.

While I was washing the cuts, I found pieces of small glass too. My back was killing me so I took my shirt off to massage it, I look in the mirror and see that there was blood again on my stomach from where my father punched and scratched me. Before I could clean it up, the door opens and Dean walks in. "Hey I - what's that?" he said gesturing to my stomach and then he looked at my back and his eyes widened, I quickly put on a shirt.

"I'm sorry but how did you get those nasty bruises?" he asked. I gulp and lie through my teeth "I fell" I say. I know he'd feel pity for me, he'd think I'm weak. He nodded but his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrow. "Anyways, I'll lead you to the kitchen" he said but I shook my head "I know where it is" I said and he nodded then left.

After I finished tutoring Sam, who I highly doubt paid attention to the lesson and just kept making googly eyes at me, I got out of the house. But my bike was nowhere to be seen so I had to go back in. "Um have you seen my bike?" I asked Sam's uncle, but he raised her eyebrows then his eyes widened. "Those idjits!" he put his palm to her forehead then continued. "There have been reports of bicycle thieves in the neighbourhood" he says and then looks at me with sorrow, and I form an 'o' with my mouth. I bought that bike with my money damn it, "it's okay I'll just walk" I said but he shook his head "wait here" he said.

He then called Dean over and over until he came down, he was half naked and wet, frack now I'm wet, his abs look so delicious. "Why are you mumbling the word delicious Cas?" asked Sam, who I forgot existed for that second and I noticed that their uncle is looking at me weirdly but Dean is smirking.

"Uh I was think thinking about food I'm really hungry" I mumbled quickly, a nice save I think. I sighed at myself when they all turned away. "Dean, can you please take Cas home? His bike was stolen" he said and Dean looked annoyed but nodded, lucky bastard has a great parent.

The ride was silent until Dean opened his mouth "okay, don't bullshit me, how did you get those bruises?" he asked. His jaw was clenched and his eyes pierced and focused on the road. "I told you -" I Started but he cut me off "I said don't bullshit me" he spoke and I sighed. "Fine, you know Michael, Raphael and Zack?" I asked. "Those obnoxious assholes who think they're better than everyone and always for some god fucking reason are wearing stupid matching graphic shirts?". I chuckled at his remark and he smiled a bit but then his face turned serious. "Yeah uh it was them" I hated lying but I had to, they beat me up anyways so might as well, I don't want him to feel sorry for me knowing my parents are the way they are comparing his life to mine, he just nodded.

"Well we're going to have to do something about that now will we" he smirked and turned the car quickly making it drift almost making me fall out of my seat so I quickly put on my seat belt "where are we going?" I asked and he just smirked "you'll see".

After we stopped at the grocery store to get a dozen eggs, we stopped in front of a house. "Now, as far as I know, Michael lives here and they always hang out together so we will egg his car which to my info is a beat up mustang" he said, pointing at a grey mustang parked in the drive away. "That's what we will egg" he said, ripping the egg package open and handing me six eggs. "On the count of three" he said and after 3 seconds, with all my power, I leaned my arm back as far as I could and threw it with all my strength, feeling the cold oval shape in my palm giving me a strong adrenalin rush, after maybe a few minutes, the car alarm started going off. We quickly dropped the eggs and snuck back into the car and Dean quickly revved up the engine and sped away, I luckily glanced back to see Michael's reaction and started laughing at his face.

I led Dean to Joe's house, because I'm ashamed of my house, we live in a really crappy neighbourhood and my house is just... gross. Cockroaches wouldn't wanna live there.

"Wow, your house is amazing" I pursed my lips, of course. Joe's house is amazing, her mom is a well paid doctor and her grand parents are drowning in diamonds and gold, also her father is a big shot lawyer.

"Actually this is Joe's house, my parents aren't home and I usually spend my nights here" I say and Dean's brows furrow. "Are her parents cool with you two hanging out alone? my mom won't let me be in the house alone, nevertheless let a girl stay the night" he said and I just shrugged. "We've known each other since we started walking so her mom doesn't mind" I explained. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell, she eagerly opened it and shock was written all over her face when she saw Dean behind me. "Hey Cas, uh Dean hi, what are you doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "My parents aren't home, Dean gave me a ride from his house, my bike was stolen those are the bulletin points" she nodded at everything I said and opened the door wider. "Come in, I just ordered pizza" she said with a wink and I felt a blush creep at me, the pizza delivery boy is cute and hella gay lucky for me.

"Actually, I can't stay" Dean started but Jor cut him off."No, please stay, I ordered too much pizza, if you know what I mean" she said with a wink, little bitch going after my boyfriend. "Did you just call me a bitch Cas?" she asked and my eyes widened, I saw Dean hiding his laugh. "Uh no, I mean well you see I meant that b-barney is a lil bitch" I stammered, what the hell?!

"Who's barney?" asked Dean and my stupid brain chose Barney because I watched a full episode of Barney and Friends this morning before school.

"Uh you know the dinosaur barney is a dinosaur from our imagination- come on, no one can be that happy all the time he's probably a too faced little bitch" I should probably shut up before I start making a fool of myself, I mean an even more fool.

"Uh well anyways, I have mario kart and COD and assassin's creed, pizza is on the way-" she winked at me when she said that making Dean confused. "And there's lots of alcohol in this house" she giggled making her way to the kitchen. "Why did she wink at you?" he asked but saved by the bell, literally, the doorbell rang and I went to open it. Jules, the gorgeous pizza boy is at the door with a nice smile on his face. "Hey Cas" he said smiling at me. "Here's your pizza, is Joe here?" he asked and I felt myself blush which made him smile more. "Uh yeah uh how much?" I asked, breaking eye contact, his eyes were a gorgeous shade of hazel, eyes I easily get lost in.

"22.99" he said and I just nodded and yelled for Joe. "So how you've been?" he asked me and we awkwardly chatted for awhile until Joe came to save me with the money. "Here's 40, keep the change to take Cas out on a date" she said with a wink making it sound like a joke which I really hope wasn't and I really do hope he does ask me out. "Glad to, I'll pick you up Friday night" he said with a wink before he left and I just laughed, yeah right.

"Why did you tell him to say that?" asked Dean, shit I forgot he was here. Joe looked at me in panic and I sighed, he's going to find out someday "I'm gay" I said and his reaction was the last thing I expected.

Comment please and thank you xxxx


	2. II

 

"You're gay?" he asked and I nodded bracing myself for the abuse but it never came. He went to sit on the couch then brought out his phone and started dialing, I thought he was going to call a friend or something but it was his uncle bobby and he told him he'll be late.

I was surprised to see he was so chill about it, like he'd heard any other jaded news. “So, do you have any soda?" he asked, Joe nodded speechless and went to get some from the kitchen.

"You're okay with it?" I asked and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?" he said "most people aren't" I shrugged in reply.

"Well I think, cliché as it may seem its what the inside that counts, I don't care if you're gay as long as you're not an ass, though I do respect that you are" he said, oh the feels! Is he a tumblr boy?

"A what?" he asked, WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THAT "I meant uh JOE WHERE ARE YOU WITH THE FRICKEN SODA WE'RE DYING OUT HERE" I shouted trying to change the subject, luckily he ignored me and took a piece of pizza “Also, Gabe is gay” he mentioned nonchalantly.

WAIT WHAT?!.

She came back with sodas on a tray, and we ended up the night laughing and eating until her mother came home. "Hey, you're new?" she said pointing at Dean.

"What a nice way to greet your guests" I said sarcastically and she glared at me. “Ignore him" she smiled "who are you?" asked Eleanor, and Joe introduced him. Then Eleanor looked at me "Cas, honey are you sleeping over?" she asked and I checked the time, it was almost 12am and my parents are at a bar by now so I shook my head. "Um no, I need to get back" I said and she looked at me longingly with pity, she always did that. "You're doing it again" I sighed and she apologised.

Dean was confused like a puppy, aw I love puppies. Suddenly all their heads shot to my direction "Did you just say you love puppies?" Eleanor asked and I grumbled and nodded my head.

"Anyways, despite your Cas-ness, you're always welcome to stay the night" she said, I thanked her but turned down the offer. Then I hugged her and Joe goodbye, "I'll drive you home" Dean said and I yelled shotgun, earning weird looks for some reason. "Aren't your parents going to be mad that you came home this late?" he asked when he was driving me home, I wish it was from a date but sadly no. I shook my head "they're probably asleep" I lied and he just nodded, thank god he believed me this time.

He dropped me off, but waited, in the car for me to get inside my house, that’s when I realised I'd forgotten my keys and cursed under my breath "need help?". I yelped as Dean was centimeters away from me, I can feel his breath tickle the back of my neck "uh er no thank you, I'll just ring the doorbell, yeah that’s what I’ll do" I started to stutter but he just cocked an eyebrow, he looked sideways and then laced his brows together, lots of movement going on. "Why aren't your parents car here?" he asked and I widened my eyes, what is he? Sherlock Holmes?

"Um, car wash?" I said that only thing that came to mind and amusement flashed through his eyes. "What car wash would be open at this hour?" he asked and I stammered before spitting out an answer which I regretted "uh um a 24 hour c-car wash?" He chuckled "are you lying to me Cas?" he asked and I shook my head "really? because I think you are?" he said slyly, taking a step further putting only mere centimeters between us and I gulped at the closeness, is he messing with me?

I pushed him away but he didn’t go that far as he is bigger than me "I'll climb through the window, it's okay" I said and went to the back of the house with Dean on my tail, I always leave my window open for these occasions.

"Thanks for the ride" I said before climbing in and my legs failed to be legs as I fell on the ground of my room, letting out a groan and I heard Dean laugh as he said good bye.

The next day I woke up with a slight headache but managed through the dawn, I went downstairs after changing and saw my parents again sprawled on the couch with half their clothes on, my mothers makeup looked like tainted paint and my dad had a trail of dried drool down his chin, it was disgusting.

(abuse (trigger) warning, skip this part if you don’t read about violence)

I tried to be quiet but I failed as my father's eyes shot open and then he stumbled his way over me and yanked my hair until I let out a scream that woke up my mother. My father suddenly kicked me in the stomach until I was crouched on the floor and kept kicking me until black spots covered my vision and I couldn't see anything else.

I heard ringing and opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the sudden light. I looked around and was on the kitchen floor with blood surrounding me, I freaked out for a second until I realised it was mine, it was my blood. I heard pounding while I was on my way to the bathroom and it was coming from the front door, I opened it without thinking of how I must have looked like and earned a gasp from Joe.

"Cas they can't keep doing this to you" Joe sobbed while she hugged me, I groaned in pain since she was pressing against all the places they hit me and she apologised then moved away.

I asked Joe why she came, after she helped me get cleaned up, "It's 4 pm" she said. My eyes widened as I heard a car pull up and panicked, I quickly grabbed Joe’s wrist despite the stinging pain and went to my room "hide" I said as she hid inside the closet.

The front door opened and closed shut and my parents started screaming at me of how useless I am "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO SCHOOL?!" my mother, even though she doesn't deserve the title, shouted, I knew better than to reply "YOU ARE A PAIN AND A WASTE OF SPACE, YOU SHOULD JUST KILL YOURSELF" she kept on yelling until my father came in "YOU SHOULD'VE CLEANED UP SINCE YOU DECIDED TO BE AN EXTRA WASTE AND NOT GO TO SCHOOL, YOU'RE LUCKY AND YOU SHOULD BE THANKING US FOR GIVING YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND FOOD ON YOUR TABLE, YOU USELESS PEST" he kicked me and yanked my hair until I fell down and kicked me in the face as I felt the metal test of blood in my mouth.

(sorry about that, continue reading)

After some bonus beating, they left for their room and I heard Joe in my room. "We need to get you out of here" she whispered but I groaned as I shook my head, I wasn't able to talk since everything hurt. my lip was busted open and bruises were probably forming everywhere, "no! You need to go to the hospital" she said, picking me up by putting my arm around her shoulder. She must be strong because I knew I was heavy, eating candy and junk food your whole life will probably do that to you.

She took me to the hospital despite my commands not to. They quickly started stitching me and gave me drugs, thankfully. "I don't have insurance" I told Joe and at the same time, her mom came in, "don't worry, I'll take care of it" she said, smiling down at me. I thanked her but told her not to bother with it, she just rolled her eyes at me "when will you see that I care about you, you moron" she said, signing something and I laughed. "Yes obviously since you called me moron" I commented but she kissed my forehead "you won't be long, we just need to make sure you don't pass out and then you can leave tomorrow" she said.

It was night time and I heard shuffling outside my hospital room, a knock was on the door "you called?" said a voice that was extremely familiar. "Dean?" I mumbled, I must be dreaming "uh Cas what are you- WHAT HAPPENED?!" the loud voice startled me and a bypassing nurse shushed him as he apologised.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and I rolled my eyes, I'm in a hospital with stitches all over me "yes I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I volunteer here sometimes, did they do this to you again?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows, aww my baby volunteers, but who told him about that?

"Who told you?" I asked and he looked more confused, like a puppy "you did? You said that Michael and his friends beat you up" he said and I made an O shape and decided on not lying again, well not the same lie at least. "No, this was an accident, I got run over" why do I always do that? I hate lying "run over? by who?" he asked and I raked my brain for an answer, but my eyes were getting droopy as I mumbled an answer. "What?" he asked "beep beep" I whispered, imagining the road runner before going into deep slumber.

I opened my eyes and instantly shut them again, the light was too much for my delicate orbs, but I slowly managed to open them, still squinting. I was at an unfamiliar place, it smelled clean like chemicals. I got up and noticed I was in a hospital gown, so either I'm at a hospital or an insane asylum? Probably the latter, I talk to myself way too much and someone probably noticed and had me taken in. Then I remembered what happened yesterday and I groaned.

Suddenly the door opens, revealing extra light making me dizzy and my eyes shut tight, like a vampire’s. And an actual vampire not that Stephanie Meyers bull. I start to open them slowly and noticed a shadowy figure but as my eyes cleared up it was Dean. "Hey" he whispers, holding a tray with breakfast and instantly my stomach started growling gaining a laugh from him. I felt my cheeks turn red "hungry are we?" he jokes but I just grin sheepishly.

"So, what happened to you, the last thing you said last night was 'beep beep' I think?" He furrowed his brows, looking up like it was a distant memory. I ignored his question and started eating but he just stood there staring at me curiously. "It's rude to stare" I said with a mouthful of food then started choking but get over that quickly and my eyes watered, I looked at Dean and he was struggling not to laugh but I just glared at him, which made him laugh a lot.

After he sobered up, his eyes turned dark and serious, sexy yet scary and I gulped. He puts my hand between his and leans in, I part my lips and close my eyes but then he started talking "who.did.this.to.you" he asked in an eerily way causing shivers to run down my spine, I really thought he was going to kiss me, no fair.

"No fair?" he asked, seriously I need to be put in a mental asylum. "I mean uh you can't, uh- not bring me, uh- JUICE" I shouted the word as I thought of it. Because he did didn't bring me juice and I mean yeah a guy needs his juice.

Dean formed his kissable mouth in a straight line but nodded none the less "I'll bring you your juice" he said like a good little bitch. "Okay, did you just say good little bitch?" he asked and I widen my eyes, I'm such a frickin idiot. I finished my juice, and I really did take my time since I knew he was going to ask that question again. He asked again, after I was done with it "what happened?" he asked and I said in a inaudible whisper "my parents beat me" .

I think he barely heard it but his jaw clenched, but he asked again. "My feet hurt me" I said in a firm sound, ending the conversation. His eyes held confusion and disappointment and.... betrayal? He opened his mouth again, luckily the door slammed open and Joe's cheery face came in, holding blue roses.

"CASTIEL YOU'RE AWAKE" she shouts, earning glares from passing visitors and faculty, I laughed at her eagerness. "I'm going to leave you two alone" said Dean before exiting. Although I made sure to look at his fine ass before he left, I really want to -

"STOP THINKING INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS" she shouted, causing me to go deaf. "Shut up, I can stare at him all I want he's my bitch after all, he got me juice" I stuck my tongue out and Joe rolled her eyes, but then hugged me after staring at me for a while. I hate this, this never happened before and I hate it. Suddenly, my eyes started to water and tears ran over my face.

I was dispatched from the hospital later that day and I sat next to Joe in her car, as we made our way to her house.

"can't we-"

"no"

"but I don't have any-"

"It's okay I have spare clothes of -"

"I WILL NOT WEAR YOUR CLOTHES JOESPHINE"

She glared at me so hard that it made my soul shudder. "I MEANT BEFORE YOU SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED ME" she started but then caught her breath, "my dad left some sweats lying around and stuff, you can wear those, you ass face". I humphed while crossing my arms but stared at the window, the only sound was the light rain hitting the roof top and the radio blasting whatever music was favoured these days.

We made it and she held me like I was the most fragile thing ever and was about to break. I HATE THAT FEELING I AM NOT SOME FRAGILE ARTIFACT THAT WILL BREAK AT ANY MOMENT. "Either you let me help you walk inside or I will carry you" she said in a low voice to which I nodded instantly, knowing not to mess with this side of her.

It was Friday night, and we were watching some anime on tv and I was fumbling with my phone, bored out of my head, when the doorbell rang. Joe must be really into the show since her eyes were still glued on the screen, I got up with a groan and went to open the door, it was Jules!

"Did we order pizza?" I asked but he was dressed in a fancy clothes, he laughed but then shook his head. "No, I'm here for our date" he said and my eyebrows laced together in confusion. "What?" I asked and he turned red. "Remember last time?" he scratched the back of his head and chuckled and I widened my eyes in realisation.

"Oh, I don't know I just got out of the hospital and I'm pretty tired" I heard someone behind me "Jules?" I heard Joe say. "Hey Joe, I was here for the date but I guess Castiel is too tired to go out". His eyes flashed with embarrassment and regret but as he was about to leave, Joe spoke up.

"Nonsense, you don't have to go out for your date" She said and we both looked at her in confusion. "You can have your date here, I have a lot of homework to catch up on and you could order Chinese or something" she said and they both looked at me.

"Well it's up to you Castiel” Jules said, looking hopeful, I sighed but then nodded. "Let me just go get dress-" I was saying but Joe waved her hand "oh please it's okay you look good like that" she said pushing us to the living room and dimmed the light as she left .

"Don't forget to use protection" she sang and both our faces turned red.

Don’t forget to comment and vote, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
